C'est bien de rêver
by Yu-B
Summary: Romano a rêvé qu'il était la nation italienne, quel rêve grotesque!


**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà! Maintenant que je suis enfin en vacances je peux me replonger sans problèmes dans mes fics, l'esprit libéré du poids de l'attente et... Envy: bref. **

**Oui bref, désolée, je m'emporte. Cette fic est de nouveau sur Romano, il m'inspire ce petit. Il y a un fait réel de ma petite vie dans cette fic, mais qui arrivera à trouver? XD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient toujours à ****Hidekaz Himaruya, pas de changement pour l'instant. Dommage.**

* * *

La circulation était dense en cette fin d'après-midi. Les cours étaient terminés pour les élèves et la journée de travail touchait à sa fin pour les employés. Le bus se faufilait entre les rangées de voitures, s'arrêtait à son arrêt et laissait s'ouvrir ses portes. Romano Lovino Vargas y monta. Sa journée avait été terriblement chiante, des cours inutiles, des profs plus abrutis les uns que les autres et une bouffe ignoble à la cafétéria. L'étudiant grogna lorsqu'il réalisa que le bus était bondé, aucune place assise n'était libre, il allait devoir se taper une demi-heure debout comme un con. Se calant de son mieux contre les fenêtres de droite, tournant le dos au conducteur, il laissa ses pensées divaguées tout en fixant d'un œil endormi le monde derrière la vitre.

Il avait fait un rêve étrange hier soir, il avait rêvé qu'il était une nation, celle d'Italie, avec son frère Veneziano. Peut-être que ses origines italiennes et son amour des _pastas_ le travaillaient plus qu'il ne le croyait. Une nation? Comme si c'était possible, quel idiot! Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il se rappelait avoir croisé deux ou trois de ses connaissances dans son rêve. Francis, son demi-frère était la France, et ce maudit bouffeur de patates, Ludwig, était l'Allemagne. Qu'est-ce que son cadet pouvait bien lui trouver à ce grand blond sans aucun intérêt? Il avait aussi vu des visages inconnus, mais avait l'impression qu'ils lui étaient familiers. Etrange comme rêve, chelou en fait…non juste à chier. Si encore il avait rêvé d'une jolie fille? Avec tous les avantages féminins, il n'aurait pas dit non, même dans un rêve. Surtout dans un rêve. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était célibataire déjà?

_- Rah! Oublie un peu les filles et concentre-toi sur tes études abruti! _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, mais quelle idée d'aller à la fac! Pour une fois que son frère avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent il aurait du l'écouter tiens!

* * *

_- Je t'assure Lovi! Tu seras très content de cette école! En plus tu pourras cuisiner avec moi!_

_- D'où tu crois que je veux cuisiner avec un abruti dans ton genre?_

_- Mais tu adores ça l'hôtellerie! _

_- La ferme! Je vais aller à la fac et m'éloigner des cas congénitaux comme toi!_

_- Vee…_

* * *

_- Dire qu'il avait raison…chigiii_!

Relevant la tête, Romano réalisa qu'il avait prononcé son tic de langage à haute voix. Merde! Rouge de honte il tourna aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre et colla quasiment son nez dessus, oui voilà. Dehors c'est très beau…il pleut et un homme vient de se casser la gueule dans le caniveau…très beau, magnifique même.

Le bus continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin entre deux arrêts. Le bus se vidait peu à peu mais le brun du céder sa _précieuse_ place _assise_ quand il vit une femme enceinte monter à bord de la machine roulante. La jeune femme lui avait sourit et il n'avait pas pu faire la grimace, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents, juste son grand-père (un imbécile heureux comme son frère), mais les mères le prenait toujours à dépourvu. C'était certainement les seuls êtres humains au monde à lui rendre son amabilité de manière si naturelle. De vraies sorcières!

Revenu à la case départ, c'est-à-dire près de sa chère vitre, l'italien laissa son regard errer dans l'espace confiné du bus. Il y avait de tout aujourd'hui. Des femmes enceintes, des petites vieilles, des enfants bruyants et des lycéennes qui parlaient de garçon. Lycéennes qui le fixaient d'ailleurs. Romano se redressa un peu, leur souriant de manière désinvolte. Après tout, il était plutôt beau garçon, le charme italien, il n'allait pas se plaindre que des filles s'intéressent un peu à sa personne. C'est Gilbert qui serait de son avis. Gilbert, c'était un de ses potes (tu parles, juste un mec imbue de lui-même super collant oui!) de la fac. Il avait faillit faire un infarctus en apprenant qu'il était le frère de Ludwig mais appréciait trop cet albinos écervelé pour pouvoir se passer de lui. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais! Ça non! Tiens d'ailleurs Gilbert aussi était dans son rêve. Un pays qui n'existait pas…Prusse? Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais été très attentif en cours d'histoire-géo, préférant draguer sa voisine de table que d'écouter le vieux prof.

Quels autres pays avait-il croisé dans son rêve? Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire -et qu'il avait oublié son iPod chez lui ce matin- autant penser à quelque chose de marrant (même si c'est franchement con). L'Angleterre, il était persuadé de l'avoir rencontré dans son rêve…de plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu en vrai, mais où? Le bus s'arrêta une fois de plus, de nouvelles personnes montaient tandis que d'autres descendaient. Romano ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop absorbé dans ses souvenirs.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il avait reconnu la totalité des « nations » dont il avait rêvé. C'est Francis qui lui avait présenté l'Angleterre lors d'une soirée, il y a quelques mois, Arthur quelque chose. La Belgique était une ancienne voisine, quand il habitait encore avec son grand-père, quant à la Grèce c'était son concierge, cette espèce de feignant qui vit entouré de chats.

_- C'est fou comme le cerveau peut jouer des tours…_

* * *

Reprenant peu à peu pieds dans la réalité le jeune homme se remit à dévisager les passagers, un visage attira son regard en particulier. C'était un homme, peut-être avec trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui. Un grand gaillard brun; la peau légèrement mate et des yeux rieurs verts. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où? Visiblement l'inconnu venait de faire ses courses, il portait un sac rempli de tomates, il comptait faire quoi avec toutes ces tomates? Les lancer sur les gens? En relevant légèrement la tête, Romano réalisa que l'homme le fixait aussi, il déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le fixer de la sorte cet abruti aux tomates! L'étudiant lui tira la langue et détourna les yeux, adoptant une mine boudeuse. Le bus était presque vide à présent, encore trois arrêt et il sera enfin chez lui. L'année prochaine il s'arrangerait pour trouver un appart autre part qu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Soudain le bus pilla net, faisant sursauter les passagers, certains comme Romano manquèrent de tomber. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement.

_- Mais faites attention andouille! _

Alors qu'il insultait silencieusement le conducteur, il réalisa que quelque chose de rouge se trouvait à ses pieds. Une tomate? Le sac était tombé au sol et toutes les tomates roulaient dans le bus, l'inconnu les ramassaient comme il pouvait, aidé de presque tous les passagers. L'italien fit la moue, bien fait pour cet idiot…idiot qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses pieds. Grognant il ramassa la tomate et lui tandis en regardant ailleurs, l'air ennuyé. Celui qu'il avait décidé d'appeler "l'andouille aux tomates pourries" la pris et le remercia avec un grand sourire. Un air béat sur le visage.

_- Gracias! _

De l'espagnol? Mais bien sûr! Voilà pourquoi sa tête lui disait quelque chose, c'était ce mec qui était l'Espagne dans son rêve!

_- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là! Comment…_

Romano n'eut pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire intérieur, l'espagnol descendait. Le jeune homme était sûr et certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, un mec aussi voyant ça se remarque. Alors pourquoi avait-il rêvé de lui? Le bus redémarra, la silhouette disparaissait peu à peu. Non vraiment… C'était trop louche!

- Arrêtez le bus! Je descends là!

L'étudiant sauta sur le trottoir et se mit à courir dans l'espoir de rattraper ce sale bouffeur de tomates qui se permettait de s'inviter dans ses rêves sans permission! Il allait lui montrer à cet espagnol sans gêne! On ne rentre pas dans l'inconscient des gens comme ça! Ah!

- Hey! L'andouille aux tomates! Stop!

Le plus brun se retourna, étonné qu'on l'insulte sans raison. Reconnaissant le jeune homme (très mignon) du bus il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Un problème?

- Oui! Et un gros! D'où tu t'invites chez moi comme ça! Connard!

- Pardon?

Romano n'y croyait pas, non seulement l'autre faisait mine de ne pas comprendre et en plus il le prenait pour un idiot! Non mais…minute… c'était un rêve… Evidemment qu'il ne comprenne pas. Réalisant qu'il était en tord et qu'il devait certainement passer pour un abruti fini, il se mit à rougir comme jamais. Gêné il ne vit pas que l'espagnol le regardait comme si il s'apprêtait à le dévorer sur place.

- Je…désolé…je me suis trompé…euh…

- Tu as l'air sous le choc, tu veux un café? Ça te remettra les idées en place.

Surpris, Romano vit que l'homme lui montrait sa maison du doigt. Il l'invitait chez lui maintenant?…bah pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas contre un bon café. Et puis ce bouffeur de tomates ne semblait pas très dangereux, au pire un bon coup de pied le calmerait certainement.

Ne doutant nullement de ses capacités physiques l'italien accepta l'offre et le suivit à l'intérieur. C'était très éclairé et assez chaleureux. Il remarqua immédiatement la guitare sur l'un des canapés du salon, ainsi que l'énorme caisse de tomates posée sur la table de la cuisine. Un accro aux tomates? Il craignait ce mec. Ledit mec préparait déjà le café, rapide.

- Tu veux du sucre ou autre chose?

- euh…non…merci.

- Haha! Pas la peine d'être aussi réservé. Tu as l'air très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'insulter.

- De quoi j'me mêle ducon!

- Haha! Qu'est-ce que je disais? Tiens. -il lui tendait une tasse de café. Ça sentait bon. Romano le remercia du bout des lèvres et observa la tasse, le drapeau espagnol était peint dessus. Il avait une impression de déjà vu…

- C'est quoi ton nom au fait?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. - le brun le fixait, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

- _Chigi! _Si je te le demande c'est que je ne le sais pas idiot!

- _Et si tu te réveillais Romano? _

- Roma…d'où tu sais comment je m'appelle, stalker de merde!

L'inconnu se mit à rire aux éclats, rendant l'étudiant nerveux. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune et lui prit la tasse des mains, la posant doucement sur la table tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Romano déglutit, ça sentait mauvais pour lui, la main posée sur sa hanche le mettait très mal à l'aise. Le visage de l'espagnol était bien trop proche du sien…mais pourquoi il avait accepté l'invitation déjà! Cette histoire allait très mal finir! Pourquoi il avait quitté ce maudit bus à la con!

* * *

_ - Ce serait bien si tu ouvrais les yeux Romano. _

- T'approche pas de moi!

- Aie! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?

Romano n'écoutait plus et continuait de frapper l'espagnol de toutes ses forces, mais finit rapidement par être maitrisé par l'individu.

- Lâche-moi connard! J'aurais jamais du te suivre! Tu crains! Laisse-moi partir!

- Lovi! Du calme! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, ouvre les yeux déjà!

Comme si il jugeait le conseil judicieux, l'italien ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grande chambre, sous les draps, et le stalker le tenait…stalker qui lui rappelait…

- Antonio?

- Ah bah enfin! Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu rêvais mais ça devait être prenant! Dépêche-toi, tu sais bien qu'Alfred n'aime pas les retardataires. -l'espagnol le lâcha et lui mit un plateau où se trouvait un petit-déjeuner appétissant sur les genoux. - Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors? -il l'embrassa sur la joue, profitant que son amant soit encore trop dans les vapes pour penser à le frapper.

Romano émergea doucement. _Quand il dort?_ C'était un rêve alors? Mais oui! L'ONU avait prévu une réunion, et il était allé à New York avec Antonio, il avait fait la fête hier soir avec la plupart des autres nations et s'était écroulé sur le lit quand ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel. C'était juste un rêve…et la fin avait été dérangée par la tentative de réveil de l'espagnol…c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il lui pourrisse la vie même dans son sommeil celui-là!

- Antonio!

- Oui Lovi?

- Tu m'énerves!

La nation espagnole regarda son protégé sans trop comprendre. Il n'avait pas encore tenté quoi que ce soit… voyant son amant rougir tout en avalant son petit-déjeuner comme un ogre il se mit à rire. Il ne savait pas de quoi Romano avait rêvé mais il avait clairement entendu le mot « tomate ». Il se sentait flatté que le plus jeune rêve de lui, ça le rendait heureux, très heureux même: « Moi aussi je t'aime Lovi! ».

- Mais lâche-moi! Tu m'étouffe!


End file.
